


Legacy

by Mine5102



Category: Supergirl, pregnent supergirl
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: Lobo is in this chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Wednesday, April fifteenth when Kara found out she was pregnant.

* * *

 

John had just walked into the room when He noticed four heart beats coming from Kara.

"Alex get Kara checked out,"he said.

"Ok,"Alex said.

........................

"From what the Scan says your  3 months pregnant,Kara. Congratulations,"Alex said.

"I knew something was different today ,"said John as he walked into the med bay.

"I am calling mom,"Alex said like a giddy school girl.

Ten minutes later Mrs.Danvers comes in the room and asks,"Who is the father."

"I don't remember,"she said.

 

 


	2. Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lobo is in this chapter.

Sunday July 2, Kara gave birth.

* * *

 

She gave birth to triplets.Each came out healthy.Con Zor-el, Jon Zor-el,Lara Zor-el are their names. 

Then the wall of the hospital room disappeared and Lobo takes Kara and the triplets. 

"Some cyborg wants you and your kids,Kara Zor-El. He paying a big bounty for it but I am here to help protect you and your kids," Lobo said.

"Ok, where are we going,"asked Kara. 

"The Fortress of Solitude,"Lobo said.

 

 


End file.
